


Life Is Like a Box of Chocolates…

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets Conner a box of chocolates as a Valentine's Day present and the superteen finds something interesting hidden underneath the chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Like a Box of Chocolates…

**Author's Note:**

> Putting a tiny twist on SIRI’s idea because I couldn’t help it. I blame my funny bone.

Buying a box of chocolates for someone was a lot more complicated than Tim had thought. Now, he had known that he could have just bought one of the readymade boxes available in numerous shops around town but he wanted to do something different for Superboy. So he had made his way to a specialty store to put together a one-of-a-kind chocolate box for his boyfriend. Tim had just barely managed to maintain his poker face when the store clerk had declared his girlfriend to be very lucky. But that wasn’t why the process was complicated.  
  


No, it was complicated because you had to pick a box shape (“Would you like the classic golden circle shape or the dark brown square or our Valentine’s special heart shaped box?”), size (“All three boxes come in the small, medium, large and economy size. Which one would you like?”), ribbon colour (“We have an assortment of ribbons, as you can see here.”) and selection of chocolates (“What kind of chocolate does your girlfriend prefer? Something with nuts? Something sweet? Does she like dark chocolate or white chocolate? Mint? Caramel?”)  
  


Picking out the chocolates had been the worst ordeal. Tim had carefully gone over all the choices and then thought back to all of his interactions with Conner. To the best of his knowledge, Conner’s attitude towards chocolates was the same towards sweet things in general – he was alright with them. So Tim had decided to pick several traditional chocolates along with a few that looked or sounded interesting.  
  


All that had been left after that was handing the gift over to the superteen. As nerve wracking as it had been to pick the chocolates, it had been twice as worse to corner his boyfriend at the end of a mission and hold the circular box out towards him. “For me?” Conner asked in surprise, pointing to himself with a finger.  
  


Tim nodded, staring at the Conner’s shirt collar. He didn’t feel confident at all as the meta took the box out of his hands. In fact, he was rethinking the whole idea to give Superboy chocolates as a Valentine’s Day gift in the first place! He shouldn’t have listened to Dick and just gotten him a watch or something like his original plan!   
  


Tim was ready to beat a hasty retreat with his tail tucked between his legs when Conner asked, “Can I open it right now?” Dammit! He had hoped that Conner would open the box after he had left. But now that he had asked… Tim nodded once more, sneaking a quick peek at Conner’s face as he pulled the red ribbon off. The meta looked… curious and excited. Just thinking about how the meta was clearly looking forward to seeing the contents of the box made Tim feel more nervous than ever before.   
  


“Are these chocolates?” Conner asked, “I’ve never seen such fancy ones before. What kind are they?”  
  


”They’re from this chocolate shop back home.” Tim mumbled, pointing at the different flavours before telling the meta. “And that’s the white mint special, white chocolate wafers with a thin layer of mint in between. All the flavours should be written down on a card…” Tim leaned in to check the box, wondering where that small booklet had disappeared.  
  


Similarly, Conner leaned in to check. “I think I see it.” He declared, fingers dipping into the space between two sections and sliding the white paper towards the edge. But the card remained plastered to the bottom of the box, making the meta scowl. “Can you hold the box? I can’t slide it out.”  
  


Tim immediately took hold of the box, watching Conner pull out a section before pulling out… Wait. Tim frowned at the paper that Conner had taken out from the bottom. That didn’t look like the chocolate descriptions! It looked more like a photograph. He stared at Conner, wondering if he was right or wrong when the meta’s ears went pink.  
  


”Conner?” He finally asked, unable to hold his curiosity back any longer. The meta had been staring at that picture for what seemed like forever and frankly, Tim wanted to know what was holding Conner’s rapt attention. “What is that?”  
  


”A picture.” Conner rasped. As he suspected! Tim puffed his chest out a bit in pride. He was getting good at this gig! “Of you.” Say what now? His shoulders sagged immediately, lenses widening in surprise as Conner slowly turned the picture around. Red, embarrassed, heat burst in his cheeks as he saw that the picture was a candid shot of himself coming out of the showers. The towel was just barely hiding his identity and you could just make out the edge of his private parts at the bottom.  
  


Where on Earth had that picture come from?! And who the hell would have the gall to slip this underneath his Valentine’s Day present?! Tim sucked in a quick breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed down the frustrated yell bubbling inside of him. “I need to go have a talk with Nightwing.” He muttered darkly.


End file.
